


In the Beginning (There was a Drunken Creator)

by Shinju_Tori_Archives (Shinju_Tori)



Series: The Legend of Achievement City [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Creator!Geoff, Creator!Monty, Gen, Mage!Gus, Sharing a Body, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinju_Tori/pseuds/Shinju_Tori_Archives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Otherworld was okay he guessed.<br/>No pain, no major violence, no hunger, no thirst, it was a paradise.<br/>A fucking boring paradise but still paradise if you asked him. </p><p>(But nobody ever did since he was so young for a Creator) </p><p>He needed something else something more than this, more than the same routine day in and day out.<br/>So he bailed for the Mortal realm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Creator

**Author's Note:**

> THe first in a series for a Minecraft AU that I have had in my mind for a bit now.

G was bored.

G had been bored for a long time now.

Boredom wasn't anything new to the young Creator but it was something that weighed on his chest ( _or what passed for a chest as an intangible omniscient being made of light_ ) and itched at him daily begging him to do something.

"I'm bored." He whined to his friend, a Creator just a little younger than him that was called M, kicking the outer edge of the rocks surrounding one of many looking pools spread through the Otherworld.

"And this is news?" His friend calmly replied, not looking up from the place he was currently obsverving.

The main reason they were friends is that M was an expert at calming beings, G especially, down.

( _The other reason was that G encouraged M to do things rather than sit around doing nothing but watching the Mortal realm below them_ )

G pouted at M and said "I really mean it this time. There's nothing to do here!"  

M chuckled and said "And how many bottles of liquor did you drink this time before reaching that conclusion G?" 

G made a show of counting on his fingers while M shook his head with a sigh.

"What do you want to do then? Build more games to play?" M asked.

G shook his head, lying on his back "Nah. It's no fun if there's only you and me playing cuz everyone else acts like they have a stick in their anus."

M chuckled and said "Then do you want to watch these 4 cities with me? They are so interesting to watch even if they fight each other a lot..."

G snorted "No." Nonetheless, he rolled over onto his stomach and peered into the looking pool at the realm below.

A tense silence arose between them before G said softly "I want to go there."

M looked at him in surprise "Go there? You mean among the mortals?" 

G nodded "Yeah...They...They'd get it you know?" He looked at M a gleam in his starry eyes "They get what it's like to get bored and to need something to do. I want to give them that something."

M looked at him, as though he was searching for something before saying "For how long?"

G shrugged "Who cares? As long as I want."

M was quiet before saying "You'll need a vessel to walk amongst them...Any preferences?"

"Dark hair, pale skin." G instantly said "Eyes the color of the sky. A voice that people will listen to, not because they are attracted to it but because it makes them smile."

M smiled and passed a hand over the pool which rippled before revealing a tired looking dark haired man, a wanderer from the sorry state of his clothes, stopping under a tree to rest. 

"Will he do?" M asked

G stared at the man for a while before nodding "He's perfect." 


	2. The Deal

G visited the man while he was sleeping.

"Hey man..." He said sitting next to the guy in his dream meadow, filled with flowers.

"Oh...Hello." The man greeted G.

They sat in silence before the man asked "Am I dead? Cuz you're a Creator so..."

G said "Nah not yet."

"Oh good."

The silence returned before G asked "Do you have any goals?"

The man looked at G confused "Goals?"

"Like do you want anything." G said "Like a home. Someone to love. Friends."

The man smiled sadly "Friends would be nice. Mine were killed when zombies attacked our village in Dexter Valley."

G nodded "I'll get you more friends then and I'll make you a new home, a city to thrive in."

The man cautiously asked "At what cost Creator?"

G smiled and said "You can call me G. As for the cost, I need a body to use while I am in your realm."

The man concluded "And you wish to use mine."

G nodded "You won't age, you'll be more resistant to what normally kills your kind, and you'll have my Creator powers at your disposal. All I ask is that you let me join our souls together."

The man thought hard and said slowly "What'll happen to me?" 

G shrugged "You'll still be in your mind and have a say in what goes on. I'll do most of the controlling though."

The man bit his lip, looking away across the field of geraniums, marigolds, and rosemary, "Will it hurt?"

G shook his head "No. I promise it won't hurt you."

The man nodded smiling, and offered his hand to G, "Alright then, G was it? I, Geoffrey Fink, agree to your conditions."

G took his hand and shook it musing "Geoffrey Fink...I like the first name but that last name..."

Geoffrey looked thoughtful "There was a man who I considered a father whose last name was Ramsey if you'd prefer that..."

G grinned and slowly said "Geoffrey Ramsey...Hmmm seems to be missing something..." He snapped his fingers "I know! How's Geoffrey Lazer Ramsey sound?"

Geoffrey laughed "It sounds wonderful!"

G happily said as everything around them brightened into white "Then that's who I am! Geoffrey Lazer Ramsey!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meaning of the flowers in Geoffrey's Dream;  
> Geraniums: Gentility, determination  
> Marigolds: Pain and grief  
> Rosemary: Remembrance


	3. The Body

G woke up, feeling sore and tired.

He almost fell back asleep when it registered: He was **feeling** sore and tired.

His eyes snapped open as he stood up, looking down at himself.

Pale ( _mostly_ ) unblemished skin, a torn partically untucked aqua shirt, dirt smeared dark blue pants, and greyish brown boots that were falling apart at the seams. He stretched, cracking his back and his knuckles, reveling in the surprisingly pleasant aches that came with the motions.

"Huh...So this is what it feels like to have a physical body?" G asked out loud. He blinked at how his voice sounded now, high and cracked like a mortal male on the edge of becoming a man.

' _Yeah pretty much. Sorry about my voice, it never broke properly. Dumb as dicks that it didn't but that's biology for you, can't do squat about it._ ' Geoffrey's voice echoed in his head.

G spoke out loud examining his arms "How can you stand being so plain looking?"

' _For Notch's sake, I like how I look thank you very much!_ '" Geoffrey said annoyed.

G laughed and marveled at the cheerful cracking laugh that echoed around him from his throat.

"Calm down!" He said, thinking hard about how to liven up Geoffrey's looks. Geoffrey's memories said that some people got what he called "tattoos", designs permenantly inked into their skin, sometimes in plain black, sometimes in a variety of colors.

G grinned as he got an idea and passed his left hand over his right arm, from shoulder to wrist. A colorful array of orange and yellow koi fish in swirled water of varying shades of blue appeared on his skin.

' _That actually doesn't look half bad..._ ' Geoffrey admitted as G did the same gesture to his other arm. More tattoos, mostly compass roses and the lines of a map, spread across his skin making G grin so hard his face hurt.

Speaking of his face, G wandered off to where he knew a pond was and peered down into the water. He hadn't expected the sleepy expression that greeted him in the water nor the shaggy beard on his chin. With a glance the beard was gone but now his face looked oddly thin and empty. 

G considered his reflection for a few minutes before Geoffrey suggested ' _What about some stubble and a moustache?_ ' The mental image of a man with a curled moustache surfaced in his mind making G hum thoughtfully.

He stroked his thumb and pointer finger across his upper lip from the center out and smiled at his reflection as a curly moustache sprouted on his face following his fingers. It made him look silly but G liked silly. Silly meant fun, fun meant there was no boredom.

' _I actually like it too._ ' Geoffrey said with a quiet chuckle as G rubbed his chin giving him some light stubble, ' _I didn't think i could pull off that look but I guess I can._ '

"Only issue now is clothes." G said standing up straight as he looked down at himself "Any ideas on color? I like dark green myself."

' _...I have a small preference for orange..._ '

G smiled and just shook his hands as if they were covered in water and grinned as dark green fingerless gloves with orange accents appeared on his hands. He tugged on his t-shirt and smiled as it changed a light green with dark green and orange swirls swirling across it. His pants, when he pulled them up, turned a dark green with a dark orange belt and matching patches on the knees. A quick stomp of both feet resulted in green boots with orange straps. A twitch of his shoulder added on an almost black green hoodie with a stiff orange visor added onto the brim to shield his eyes from the sun and a pair of orange fishes circling each other on the back.

"There. Perfect." G proclaimed looking himself over satisfied. He looked around "Now where did you come from?"

" _Can I have control again?_ " Geoffrey asked him. G gave his permisson and allowed Geoffrey to climb a nearby tree and turn them back to the west. " _I came from Dexter beyond the hills over there. I was headed to a city called Cock Byte in hope of finding some work._ " 

"Cock Byte huh?" G turned towards where Geoffrey had been headed where he could distantly see smoke rising from chimney tops. He grinned as he jumped out of the tree, "Sounds like a fun adventure to me!"


	4. The City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The language of the Creators that G and Gus speak in this chapter was generated by this lovely site: http://chaoticshiny.com/langreplace.php
> 
> G's was made using Melodic 2 and Gus' using Melodic 3.

G decided to walk into Cock Byte because he didn't want to alarm the town's inhabitants by flying in. When he wandered past the outskirts of town he noticed that, despite the name Cock Byte, there were barely any roosters around. He looked around, using Geoffrey's memories to navigate around people without arousing too much suspicion.

Or so G thought.

He noted that after a few minutes of wandering the main streets that three men were following him. A quick magic probe uncovered that at least one of them was a mage, a human descended from a Creator. G grinned as he lead them away from the crowds into the back streets, just to be safe.

He stopped midstep and called out in his own tongue "I cluw irrui riirrr heya faal llurruwailr na."  _I know you guys have been following me._

There was a scuffing noise behind him as someone awkwardly said, "Wha' oamo iya'au?" _Who are you?_

G repressed the urge to wince at the person's butchered accent and replied "Mirr lena air G." _My name is G._

"G?" The person repeated in the common language as G turned around to face his stalkers.

Just as he had suspected there were three men about Geoffrey's age from the look of them standing at the end of the alley that G had lead them into. 

The one in the middle was the tallest of the three ( _only by a couple inches though_ ) had short dark brown curly hair, stubble, and black framed glasses. He looked at him with a curious but friendly look on his face. He was dressed in a cobalt shirt with the dark silhouette of a rooster in the bottom right corner, plain black pants, and grey shoes.

The one to G's right was a grumpy looking guy ( _he was the one who was almost the same size as the apparent leader of the group_ ) who also had glasses, dark hair and stubble who glared at G suspicously. This guy had darker skin though and was the source of the magic that G had felt. He was clad in a maroon shirt that had a white snake in the bottom left corner ( _Geoffrey mentally shied away from the thought of snakes_ ), tan pants and black sneakers.

The final man was the smallest of the trio ( _though he was still fairly tall by human standards_ ) and had short reddish hair and a bit of a beard. He smiled pleastantly at G and waved slightly from behind the guy in the middle. He had a bright red shirt with a sargeant's bars on the breast with the word 'Sarge' and the number 51 underneath, blue jeans, and brown boots on.

G smiled and nodded "Thed'r sairhd. Mirr lena air G. I nul'd aildann dhair duwl elirr hesn. I wer shird ferrailr dhsuirh."  _That's right. My name is G. I don't intend this town any harm. I was just passing through._

The grumpy looking guy said in reply "Da' iya'au snooann oaiy Mailasselldaiel?"  _Do you speak any Minecraftian?_

G carefully said gesturing with his hands "I can comprehend it but I'm still...new to the spoken language?"

The one with reddish hair stepped forwards offering G a hand and a small smile, "Well, I'm Matt." G took his hand as the grumpy guy said "Gus." The final guy smiled brightly at G and said "I'm Michael but everyone calls me Burnie." G tilted his head and asked "Burnie?" Burnie shrugged and said "It's an old nickname. My last name is Burns, so Burnie."

G thought about that before saying idly "How would Geoffrey be shortened then?" The trio blinked at him confused before Burnie replied "Geoff is the usual way to do it." G slowly said "Geoff..." He grinned "I like it. It's longer than G but shorter than Geoffrey." Burnie grinned and patted him on the shoulder "Geoff it is then. YOu got a last name to go with that?"

G, or Geoff now, nodded and said "Ramsey. Geoffrey Lazer Ramsey." Gus snorted smiling slightly "Lazer?" Geoff shrugged "I wanted a cool name so I gave myself a cool name." Gus rolled his eyes before saying "You said you were just passing through right? Where are you headed?" Geoff shrugged "I was going to wander the world until I find the perfect spot to make a city." Matt suggested "Why don't you come stay with us for a few days? It'll give you time to get used to being..." He gestured up and down Geoff's body.

Geoff nodded and grinned "Thanks. I'll pay you guys back before I leave. Promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, all that talking Geoff did out loud in the last chapter was actually him speaking Creator.


	5. The Week

Geoff spend the next week learning various things from the three men as well as his own limits, or lack thereof.

Matt, he learned, was the leader of the town and he taught Geoff how to deal with bureaucratic bullshit since Geoff intended to be the leader of the city he was going to make ( _Geoff taught Matt and the other two how to properly hold their liqour after he easily drank the trio under the table_ ), Gus taught Geoff how magic worked in this realm ( _Geoff taught him shortcuts to make certain things out of thin air with less cost to his power reserves_ ), and Burnie taught him how to interact with normal people, especially people that he wanted to see again.

Like that one gorgeous woodcarver for example.

Burnie had taken to leading Geoff around town, using him as a pack mule for his errands. Geoff complained the entire time but was secretly happy that Burnie was showing him around town. On Friday, two days before he was planning on leaving Cock Byte, Burnie had popped into a smithy, called "Baird and Ellis", saying that he needed a new sword and left Geoff alone outside the place. Geoff was bored until he heard a reving engine from nearby.

Curiously he had peered into a woodshop next door and blushed, his eyes widening at the sight of a woman carving away at a chunk of wood with a motorized saw.

She was blonde with well muscled arms from wielding her saw, arms that were covered in colorful tattoos. She had a horse shoe piercing in her nose that added a flair to her elegant face and beautiful blue eyes behind her goggles. Her short blonde hair was pulled back from her face into two pigtail braids. She was wearing sawdust covered overalls and boots but to Geoff she might as well be wearing an evening gown and heels.

She paused to see how her work was coming along and ran her gloved hands over the wood, brushing aside sawdust and wood chips from the block she was carving. Geoff swallowed and hurried back over to where Burnie was coming out of the smithy.

( _He didn't notice the blonde woman looking up at his retreating back and smiling fondly after him_ )

"And where were you?" he asked Geoff with a cheeky smile."Nowhere!" Geoff quickly said, his voice cracking loudly making Burnie chuckle.

"You peeked into The Fort?" Burnie gestured to the woodshop as they passed it. Geoff nodded and blurted out "Who's that really hot chick? The blonde one with all the tattoos and the nose piercing?"

Burnie raised an eyebrow as they stopped at the fountain to rest "You mean Griffon. Huh...Nice choice. SHe's hot and knows how to use that saw of hers not just on wood but on Zombies and Skeletons too." 

Geoff smiled dreamily up at the sky as he sat on the edge of the fountain "She looks so beautiful..." Burnie grinned and bumped shoulders with him "Why don't you ask her out on a date?"

Geoff looked confused "A date?" Geoffrey, who had been dozing in his mind, supplied him with the mental image of two people going places together, not necessarily to do anything in particular other than enjoying each others' company. "...Oh..." Geoff said as Geoffrey showed him that.

He focused on Burnie, who was patiently waiting for him to finish talking to Geoffrey, "Hey Burnie? What do you think she'd like as a date?" Burnie shrugged "For Griffon, I'd say your best bet is to let her know you're new in town and ask if she can guide you around, show you her favorite hangouts and shit like that."

Geoff rubbed the back of his neck "I dunno Burnie..." He looked genuinely terrified at the idea.

Burnie grinned "What do you got to lose buddy? At worst she'll just want to be friends, and at best she falls head over heels for you!" Geoff considered that as Geoffrey added, knowing the real reason that Geoff was hesitating, ' _Not to mention surely you can find a way to make her live longer right?_ '

Geoff paused and nodded slowly before saying out loud to both of them "Okay. I'll do it."


End file.
